Xmen Evolution AZ crazyness
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: A drabble for every letter of the alphabet from apples to zebras. ROMY and pickle jars! Review please.


Author Ramblings: Hello it's me again. Man, I am just getting eaten alive by ideas. I have seen several of these so I figured I'd do one. This fic is just basically a short drabble for each letter of the alphabet.

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

Me no own

So you no sue

Wow I don't even own my disclaimer.

A is for apples-

Remy walked into the Acolytes' kitchen after a battle against the X-men. There was a bowl of apples on the table. He reached for one and washed and ate it. As he did he looked at the other apples, his eyes landing on the green ones. Green just like the X-men Rogue's eyes. Wait, he thought, where did that thought come from?

B is for bottles-

Two shadows crept along the hallway. One was giggling and the other was trying to quiet the first. Both were carrying what looked to be bottles. That's all Logan had to observe before coming out of his hiding place.

C is for cherries-

Twelve o'clock midnight and the house was quiet. In the girls' hallway a prank was happening. In Jean's room two figures were bent over the sleeping girl. "There," said one, "it's all done. Sweet dreams princess." In the morning a scream woke the entire city of Bayville. When Jean woke up she discovered a note that said, "Since you like to flaunt your hair we figured we'd help by doing a few touch ups." When she looked in the mirror her hair looked like it had been drenched in cherry sauce.

D is for danger-

There were many things Logan would have to face to live at the Institute and protect its inhabitants. One thing he wasn't prepared for was eight PSMing super-powered females.

E is for elephants-

The adults were just returning from a nice, relaxing vacation. They parked the car and walked into the mansion. They were met with chaos. There were several Jamies being chased by flamingos, Amara was on the chandler blasting a water gun at some frogs. It seemed like the whole zoo was there. They made it to Xavier's office and he reached for the phone only to have it pulled out of his hand by and elephant. "Bobby." Muttered all the teachers.

F is for fur-

It had been three weeks since the big snowstorm hit. Storm wasn't there to head it off, so the Institute got the brunt of it. Coats were fought over and blankets hoarded. It got so bad that one night the boys tried to skin Kurt and Mr. McCoy. After the storm coats were always plentiful.

G is for glory-

The prank war of 2010 was brutal. Bobby was going to lose he knew it. His men's morale was down, supplies were running low, and his battle strategy left much to be desired. But no way he was going to let the stripe-haired menace win without a fight. So now here he is deep in enemy territory with one objective. It was a suicide mission but if he pulled it off it would be worth it. There on the dresser was his prize. HE grabbed it and got the heck out of dodge. He went to his base and gazed at the thing that would turn the tides in his favor. He opened it. A note fell out that said, "Nice try but my makeup really isn't your color."

"Noooooooooo!"

H is for hacking-

Kitty sat at her computer, typing fervently. Several windows popped up but she ignored them. Finally she typed in the final line of code and looked up. She frowned when she saw the screen. "Hey, this isn't the Twilight fan club homepage." There was a knock at her door. Storm popped her head in and said, "Kitty, there are some nice government men that want to speak to you, child."

I is for Idiopathic (means for reasons unknown)-

Hank looked at the readings he just took. Yes everything appeared to be in order. Except for… oh no. What could have caused this? All the time she spends alone or maybe she really is life's favorite little plaything. What is he going to tell her that doesn't make her want to kill him? Well he could just claim ignorance. Yes that sounds like a plan. He signed a got out a Twinkie from his stash; this job gets harder every day.

J is for jack-in-the-box-

The newest X-men recruit Remy Lebeau went to his bed and leaped on it. It had been a nice day. He got Rogue to look at him for fifteen seconds without glaring at him. Jean was weird around him though, she looked at him like she was trying to separate his bones from his skin. He just brushed it off though. He went over to his closet and opened it. There waiting for him was a scary, clown joke-in-the-box. A weird feeling started to go over him and he swore he saw someone with a lot of tattoos.

K is for killer-

'Murderer' 'Scum' 'Freak' 'How could you do this to us?' 'What did we ever do to you?' The voices were extra loud today. Screaming at her, tearing her down. On the out side she showed that she was paying attention to her history teacher. But on the inside she was screaming at them to stop, that she was sorry. They just laughed at her. The lesson ended and life moved on. Xavier said mutant powers were a gift, that everyone has their power for a reason. She thinks she has her power so someone else doesn't have to put up with it. She's a killer so someone else doesn't have to be.

L is for landings-

Sam was trying he really was. H needed to improve his stopping skills and fast. Wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again. Speaking of which he needs to hide everyone is probably still looking for him. He wondered if Jean and Kitty were defrosted yet. "There he is! Let's get him!" Sam took off again, flying into the sunlight.

M is for mangoes-

It was a normal dinner the Institute. Then suddenly a cry of "Food fight!" was heard. Instantly, pandemonium broke out. It all went quiet though when a stray citrus fruit hit the Professor, Everyone just sat there for a moment holding his or her breath, waiting for him to react. When he finally did it was a surprise. He calmly picked up the fruitcake that Storm worked three hours on and threw it at Jubilee.

N is for nighttime-

The Xavier Institute was quiet, too quiet. All the children were at the most fancy restaurant in New York City, Warren's treat. In Rogue and Kitty's room, there was a visitor. He left a rose and a note and was gone like a thief in the night.

O is for OMGosh! -

Rogue was trying to block out Kitty's incessant rambling but man for such a little girl she's got a pair of lungs out her. Rogue isn't usually this grumpy but she just came to the X-mansion and isn't used to everything yet. She just knows Kitty is gossiping about her anyway probably saying how much of a witch she is. Kitty gets up suddenly and moves into the bathroom. She doesn't take her laptop with her. Rogue gets up; she just wants to see what they're talking about. It isn't her they're talking about its Jean! ' Well, well looks like someone else doesn't like Miss Perfect too.' Thought Rogue. She went back to her bed and started plotting.

P is for pickles-

Sounds of grunting could be heard coming from the kitchen. Kurt was there trying to open a jar with no luck. Tabitha walked in and saw his dilemma. She recommended letting her blow it open. Kurt politely turned her down though. She wasn't the first to offer help but she was the last, everyone already tried. Kurt turned them all down though. This wasn't about the pickles anymore; this was about his macho pride. It was him versus the pickle jar and he was determined to win. Others came in and started to cheer and make bets. Rogue bet five on the pickle jar. That's it; he must prove it to them and defend his honor. He finally got it open after hours of trying. He bit into one to enjoy the fruit of his labors and discovered that they had gone bad three weeks ago.

Q is for quiet-

If there's one thing that can be said about Xavier's it's that it's impossible to be bored. There's always a fight to stop or watch depending on who you are. There are pranks to pull, stuff to steal, books to read, a swimming pool to swim in, and adults to harass. Everything a growing teenager needs right? Speaking of the adults they were all snuggly warm up in their hidey-holes. Logan was in a bar, Storm was at a quiet, little café, Beast was meditating in the forest, and the Professor was at the library. Suddenly all of them had the same thought: what do the kids do when they're away? Well let's see shall we? Jean, Scott, and Bobby were having a tea party. Roberto, Rahne, and Kitty were playing dress up. Rogue just called the Stuffed Animals Anonymous meeting to order. Is anyone scarred for life?

R is for ranch-

Ray looked around with shifty eyes. The latest prank war had everyone jumpy. When he determined that it was safe to move he did slowly and surely. He relaxed thinking the enemy was nowhere near. He opened his bedroom door and a huge tub full of ranch dressing mixed with glue came raining down on him. After that some feathers joined the fun. 'Yuck.' He thought, 'I hate ranch dressing.'

S is for shut up-

A free style poem:

Once in a mansion for special kids

There lived a girl and boy who weren't twins

Rouge was her name and Kurt was his

Though siblings they be

They didn't always agree

He was fun-loving and out-going

She was shyer and quieter

If he ever annoyed her as he liked to do

He was fixed up quick with a "Be quiet Blue!"

T is for traitor-

Kitty just blew up the kitchen again. Those were the first words out of Jamie's mouth when he could breath again after running to Xavier's office. When everyone arrived on the scene she was there trying to clean up her mess fast. She saw the instructors there and her face fell thinking of the punishment she was sure to get. "Who told you?" she asked. Jamie tried to sneak away. She saw hi though and said, "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

U is for Usher (don't own)-

Rogue was going to lose it if she had to listen to 'DJ got us falling in love again' one more time. Suddenly everyone ran into Rogue and Kitty's room and started dancing. Kitty was blasting that song at a wall-shaking, ear-piercing level. Rogue slowly looked up from the pillow she buried her head in. Her right eye started to twitch.

V is for vows-

May 29th, 2015. She always knew this day would come she just didn't know she'd be this happy. Finally she was going to eternally bind her soul to the soul of the man she loved. As her bride's maids swarmed around her doing last minute touch-ups she thinks of love and what the words she about to say mean. She thinks about the fact that someone is going to say them to her in return. She thinks about her family and friends and is overjoyed that they will be there to witness the happiest day of her life. As she walks down the aisle her eyes never stray from the her better half waiting for her at the alter.

W is for waiting-

There are many things that tick Rogue off. One of those things is Jean's hair; I mean how can it be that perfect 24/7? For that matter she isn't exactly Jean's number one fan. Rogue also hates waiting. Those things she can put up with though. But waiting in line for Jean to finish brushing her hair? Well that's the last straw. 'That's it,' thought Rogue, 'next time she falls asleep she's getting a buzz cut.'

X is for x-ray -

"Well Rogue," started Beast, " I have some wonderful news."

"Ah'm not going to die am Ah?" Rogue fidgeted with her gloves.

"No, no," chuckled Beast, "You're going to have a baby."

Remy and Rogue looked at each other, at Beast then at each other again. Rogue squealed and Remy fainted.

Y is for Yankee-

North vs. South

Pita bread vs. home made bread

I can't believe isn't not butter vs. the real stuff

'Ugh.' Thought Rouge, 'I've lived here for how many years and they're still not used to the way I eat.'

Z is for zebra-

"Not again," whimpered Xavier.

Author Ramblings- Wow that was more work than I thought it would be. I hope you like it. REVIEW! Please tell me if I steal something.


End file.
